Detective Mark Hoofman
Detective Mark Hoofman is a fictional character in the Saw/My Little Pony universe. Mark served in the Metropolian Police Department for over twenty years until after his sister's death. He became enraged and abducted his sister's killer/boyfriend, Seth Baxter. He placed him in a trap created by himself, but shifted the blame to Jigsaw. After his intiation test, he became Jigsaw's first apprentice and is one of the most popular next to Amanda Young. Although he is one of the most popular "Saw" characters, he's got a different personality towards his victims. He showed no emotion towards them, and a very monotone personality. Biography Pre-Saw Era Before any of these events, Hoofman saved a officer named Gibson when a homeless man was menacing him. After murdering Seth Baxter, he unknowingly met John Kramer (The Jigsaw Killer ) in the elevator at his apartment complex, and was abducted. Mark then woke up strapped to a chair with a shotgun facing towards him. John Warned him that if he tried to escape, the hairtrigger would active the shotgun, killing him. John then told him he had evidence that he knew he killed Seth Baxter, proceeding to test Mark's will to survive by pulling the unloaded barrel's trigger. John then released Mark giving him two choices, to join him in learning the method of rehabilitation, or to kill him on the spot. Mark then joined with John. Saw I-IV Era The two then later capture Paul Leahy, and placed him in the Razor Wire Maze. Mark then informs John during the trap that police are getting closer. John then instructs Mark to place evidence to lead the police thinking that Dr. Gordon was Jigsaw. He is later seen helping John set up the Nerve Gas House. He is also at the crime scene after the events of the Classroom trap. He told Alison Kerry that he knew the trap even before she could do her anaylsis on the trap. He also noted that the trap didn't follow John's usual M.O since the trap was rigged inescapeable. Then, while Kerry and Rigg were arguing, Mark pocketed some of the evidence. Mark is also at the crime scene after Kerry is killed by the Angel trap. As John's final tests were put into action, Mark and Amanda argued over John's affections and legacy. Mark then wanted to sabatoge Amanda's test by replacing John's letter to Amanda with a letter he made stating if she didn't kill Lynn Denlon (who's later to be revealed as Jeff's wife), he would tell John Amanda role in Jill's miscarriage. Amanda shot Lynn, but was killed after Jeff shot her in the neck. Jeff then killed John afterwards. During Amanda's test, Mark particpated with Rigg's trials pretending he was kiddnaped with Eric Matthews. He was strapped to a chair with his mouth gagged. If Eric was not on the melting ice block or if he died, the scale would tip and send the runoff water towards Mark, hitting an electrode next to his chair and seemingly electrocuting him. Mark waited for Rigg's arrival, until Rigg finally came and was shot by Eric. But, Eric's head was smash by the ice blocks. After Rigg listened to his failure tape, Mark unstrapped himself, proceeded to walk slowly towards Rigg revealing to him that he was in no danger at all, and that he was John's first accomplice. Mark then pulled the wire out of the monitor's in room and left Rigg to bleed. Mark then left the building with Corbett Denlon (Jeff's daughter), claming to the police that nobody survived until the police found that Strahm survived his trap. Saw V-3D Era Mark then realized Strahm was getting closer to knowing he was Jigsaw's Accomplice. He then set up a game meant for five people who supposively killed 8 people. He then took Strahm's phone and plant it near a game happening nearby. It was meant so when Dan Erickson went to see who was running the games, he found the phone and called a A.P.B thinking Strahm was Jigsaw. After Strahm found a Glass Box underground the refurbished Nerve Gas House, Mark then entered the room to find nobody until Strahm got into a fist fight with him. Strahm was able to throw Mark into the Coffin and slam the door shut on him. The door to the room then slammed shut as Peter tried to open it, but failed. Then, the Glass Box began to decent into the floor as the walls to the room began to close in. The walls were able to kill Strahm, crushing him to death, with Mark safe and sound below. After Mark reset the walls, he used a severved hoof of Strahm to use as hoofprints at the site of another game. He then captured two preditory leaders and following the crime scene, he was called down by Dan to investigate. Later, Dr. Heffner found out that the blade used on Eddie (One of the preditory leaders) was a different knife to cut out the piece of flesh. The only other time it was used was at Seth Baxter's murder, growing Dan to be more suspicous of Mark. Mark then went to Jill's Clinic to pick up five envelopes from Jill. The box John gave to Jill contained six envelopes, with one hidden. Mark then abducted William Easton (John's former health insurance agent) to a series of games. Mark however had to leave the viewing of the games because the police had found the Seth Baxter tape. During this, Dan said that Strahm hoofprints were revealed him to be dead (Strahm died in Saw V). That's right when the voice of Billy was revealed to be Mark's voice. Mark then proceeded to kill Dan by slashing his juglar vein, used Sachi (Translated the tape) as a bodysheild aganist Perez's gun, and stabbing Perez (Strahm's FBI partner) with his knife over and over in her abdomen. As Perez was dying, Mark demanded to know who knew about his identity. Perez replied with "everyone". Mark then coverd the scene with Strahm's hoofprints and poured gasoline all over the bodies. He then burned all the bodies. He then arrived at the building where William's games were taking place. He went to view William Easton's final game on the monitor's, until he saw a copy letter he wrote to kill Amanda. As he read it, Jill showed up and actived the device under his chair, electrocuting him. Jill then strapped him to the chair and placed the Reverse Beartrap 2.0 on him. As Mark regained consciousness, Jill revealed the six envelope containing his photo. After William dies, Jill then leaves the room, springing out the wire, activating the timer to count down from 45 seconds. He then proceeded to break his left hoof, and try to fry the device off with a screwdriver with no luck. So, he jams the device in the window bars of the door and removes the device off his head. But, he teared his right cheek open as a result. After escaping the Reverse Beartrap 2.0, Mark left, taking medical supplies, and returned to his hideout where he stitched his cheek and bandaged his hoof. Jill met with Gibson, an internal affairs detective at Mark's precinct, and told him that Mark has been involved as an accomplice in nearly every Jigsaw murder. Meanwhile, Mark plans and begins enacting his revenge on Jill by distracting and separating many of the police via the junkyard trap and Bobby Dagen's traps, whilst leaving videos for Gibson offering cryptic clues to the location of Bobby's game and promising to stop the games if Jill is given to him. Using the clues and managing to trace the videos, Gibson discovers where Bobby's game is being played as well as the hideout where Mark had been in his videos to Gibson.The police attempted to raid the area where Mark was, but this was part of his plan as he has hid himself in a body bag and was rolled into the coroner's office. After escaping from the body bag, he murdered Dr. Heffner and the remaining officers in the building who were in his way. He then found Jill, knocked her unconscious, and put her in the original Reverse Beartrap, killing her. The last words he said to Jill were "Game Over". Mark destroyed the hideout and prepared to flee the city, but was attacked by three men wearing pig masks. One of the Pigheads reveals himself as Lawrence Gordon, who had received a tape from John telling Gordon to watch over Jill and to act immediately if anything happened to her. Lawrence sedated Mark and put him in the bathroom trap. As he woke up, Mark tried to grab the hacksaw, but Lawrence threw it outside the bathroom so Mark couldn't escape. Lawrence then proceeded to shut off the lights and close the door, leaving Mark to rot alone with the remains of Adam Stanheight, Zep Hindle, Xavier Chavez, and Lawrence's severed foot. It has been confirmed by the producers that Mark did not escape the bathroom. It can be presumed that he remained in there and eventually died of dehydration and/or starvation. Category:Antagonists Category:Jigsaw Accomplices